Daenerys Targaryen
|name= Daenerys Targaryen |kanji= ターガライアン ダエネリス |romaji= Tāgaraian Daenerisu |alias= Ny'ret (ナイレット, Nairetto) Cult Breaker (崇拝ブレーカー, Sūhai Burēkā) |status= |race= Demon ( ) |birthdate= |birthplace= Nintai, Seikyō Empire |gender= Female |age= |blood type= |education= |hair color= Silver Blonde |eye color= Piercing Gold |vision= |skin tone= |height= 5'10 ft. |weight= 156 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Seikyō Empire Shuradō |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Ryūsei of Shuradō |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Asexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Shi'nefer Nakano ("Mother"/Creator) (Twin) |magic= |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= Sumizome (墨染め, Sumizome; lit. "Dying Black") |debut= |image gallery= }} Daenerys Targaryen (ターガライアン ダエネリス, Tāgaraian Daenerisu) is a Demon currently serving in Shuradō, the elite military of Seikyō. One of the first creations made by the former sovereign, her existence, along with the others, proves problematic. For the heavenly hierarchy, she and other sentient beings created by the Heretical Goddess's hand are signs of lower-classes becoming too uppity. Nevertheless, Daenerys and her compatriots prove to be more than up for the challenge, the young woman finding the idea of testing her mettle against the gods to be particularly enticing. Given her loner nature among the military elite, she's taken on the task of "questing", that is pursuing leads given to her by Daya, finding where they bring her, and ending the being she finds. As her "quests" typically focus on gods (mostly those of minor stature and rife with envy), she's recognized as the Cult Breaker (崇拝ブレーカー, Sūhai Burēkā), her arrival typically signaling the end of that god and its followers. Appearance Personality History Abilities Physical Prowess Gargantuan Strength: Mind-numbing Speed: Pronounced Stamina: Curses Fantastic Curse Power: Supernatural Capabilities Saikōsei (再構成, Saikōsei; lit: "Reconstruction"): A powerful curse born of Shi'nefer's line, it would become something new and unusual upon being conceived within the woman's creation. Fittingly named, it allows Daenerys to mold the world as she sees fit. It takes merely a thought for a house to become a tree and vice versa. Swords are turned into daisies and armor into rice. The woman can transmute any substance from one thing to another without consequence. Likewise, she can alter the properties of her body, taking on the malevolence of flames or become one with the wind. Altering various parts of her body to constitute different elements happens in a snap. Moreover, she can change the conception of her physiology in the basic sense, becoming a towering giant or easily fitting into the palm of someone's hand. She can reshape limbs into fangs or giant beasts that swallow men whole. Truly, the only thing that limits her altering ability is her own imagination, with every manifestation of existence in the world easily within her own reach, becoming a man just as easily as dragon. It's with this that she has risen to the ranks of one of the Empire's most powerful, reconstituting magic and neutralizing enemy threats with astounding ease. However, there are a few key qualifications to the woman's abilities. Notably, she cannot alter the physiology of another sentient being, having tried this on other humans and demons in the past, even animals. Though she can still change what is on them, such as clothing, accessories, and magic items, skillfully eradicating other aspects. Likewise, Daenerys must make contact with what she wants to alter, either by touching with her own limbs or leveraging her curse as an additionally appendage, creating an "Invisible Hand" that is not seen but felt when active. CBPs, invented by her creator, can eliminate the effects of her curse as well, though she has demonstrated an ability to nullify this by releasing a powerful aura wave, overwhelming the negation abilities of CBPs seeking to repress her power and its manifestations. Equipment Sumizome (墨染め, Sumizome; lit. "Dying Black"): Trivia *She is based off Jeanne D'Arc Alter from Fate. *Her name, however, is taken from the "Mother of Dragons", Daenerys "Stormborn" Targaryen of Game of Thrones.